1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus mounted on a moving body such as an aircraft in the sky, that forms an image of a color chart and a physical object with this moving body, and to an imaging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting an imaging apparatus in an unmanned aircraft or the like and forming an image of a monitored physical object has been proposed. For example, in Japanese patent laid open publication number 2015-2522 (hereafter referred to as “patent publication 1”), a surveillance camera has been proposed that can continue with monitoring while maintaining an appropriate angle of dip, even when a physical object has moved. With this surveillance camera, in the event that a monitored physical object has moved into a predetermined forbidden entry region, the camera is made to rise without carrying out horizontal movement and a lens controller maintains angle of dip of the surveillance camera by zooming to the telephoto end.
A monitored physical object may not be photographed only once, and there may be cases where observation is carried out over a period of time by photographing every day. With observation over time, the color of a monitored physical object may also change, and color of a taken image may also change in accordance with changes in the environment of the monitored physical object, such as a light source. In patent publication 1 described above, there is no mention regarding handling of environmental change.